A New Way of Life V2
by figglewiggle24
Summary: Adopted from J.F.C. When a six-year old Naruto discovers a bizarre egg, it sets of a chain of events that will one day make him the greatest ninja since the Sage of the Six Paths! WARNING! CONTAINS OC! WITH POSSIBLY MORE TO FOLLOW!


**As you may have noticed this story is adopted from J.F.C, who I must say is a fantastic author. I seem to find myself adopting a lot of stories recently.**

**Anyway, to the disclaimer, which will only be on this first chapter, because everyone hates them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. If I did I would be sat in a mansion, in an armchair, sipping champagne from a glass and admiring my work. I do however own the OC included in this story, which I am quite proud of.**

Naruto didn't know where he was going, and quite frankly he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from the growing mob that was chasing him. Again.

He hadn't pranked them in 2 days, which was a long time in Naruto's six-year old perspective, but that couldn't be the reason. Dyeing half the village's clothes pink doesn't make people chase you with knifes, torches and pick-forks, does it? But anyway, back to the present.

But that didn't matter to Naruto. All he knew was if he slowed down now they would almost certainly have his head. So he ran out of the village and into the only place he knew they wouldn't chase him.

Training ground 44. More commonly known as the Forest of Death.

It was a place filled with man-eating monstrosities that could easily kill anyone without proper survival training, but to Naruto it was better then facing the wrath of an angry mob.

Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't familiar with the place. This was always the place he went when this sort of stuff happened.

He could hear the voices of the mob slowly getting quieter and quieter. Phrases like, "Get back here demon!", "I hope you die alone you murderer!" and, "Stay away from this village fox-boy!" were slowly dying down with the noise the wildlife was making in the deeper parts of the forest.

What Naruto didn't know was that some of the shinobi members of the mob would have continued had the Hokage's personal squad of ANBU had prevented them from going any further.

But more importantly, Naruto was heading into something that would change his life forever.

40 or so minutes after he entered the hell of a training ground Naruto was certain he had lost them when he was greeted with an unearthly green light which made the blond child stop in his tracks in awe and fear. Eventually the light died down revealing something that Naruto was not expecting.

An egg had appeared on the floor, but it was certainly no ordinary egg. You could tell that just by looking at it. It was slightly smaller then a basketball with an oval shape and looked almost painted deep green with several stripes of a lighter shade of green going across the egg.

What Naruto failed to notice was the pair of large ocean-blue eyes that stared down at him from the canopy of the trees, watching him slowly grab the egg with his small hands and looking at it from every angle, not exactly sure of what to do with it.

"I guess I take it back to my apartment, since Jiji's probably busy at the moment." Thought Naruto out loud, and so turned around and began to walk back to his home in the hidden leaf village.

The set of eyes that had been watching Naruto turned slowly to face a more human pair of eyes, however these ones were sapphire-blue and had slits in the pupils.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Said a slightly gruff voice that seemed to come from the human eyes.

"Bi." Said a much higher pitched and childish voice from the larger pair of eyes.

"I know the kid needs a friend, but you just trusted your child to this boy. I'm just saying you should have thought this through. Not to mention when he hatches he will most likely be viewed as either a spy for another village or a weapon." Suggested the gruffer voice.

"Cele-Celebi." Replied the childish voice.

"What! That's insane! How do you expect me to be responsible for a child. I can barely keep tabs on you and me, never-mind a kid as well." Exclaimed the other voice.

"Bi-Bi-Celebi!" Replied the higher pitched voice also getting louder.

"That's true I suppose." Admitted the deeper voice. "If they are in danger, I'll intervene. Sound good?" He asked the other voice.

"Celebi!" Said the childish voice with a tone of joy in it.

The gruffer voice could be heard sighing slightly. "I swear your like a little kid sometimes." He said to the other voice. His attention turned back to the direction that Naruto had left with the egg. _" I hope you know soon what it means to be the carer of that egg kid. Cause if you don't you won't have a friend like that for long." _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment, the blond child had just arrived back at his pathetic excuse of a home and put the egg next to his bed. As he ate some poorly-cooked instant ramen he continued to watched the egg with curiosity, wondering what could possibly be growing inside it. It looked way too big for any chicken to be growing in there, that much he knew. After his meal he climbed into his bed and, with the egg still next to him, slowly drifted to dreamland.

What Naruto didn't know was going on however was basically his entire apartment becoming part of something unseen before in the elemental nations.

As Naruto slept the egg began to glow the same unearthly green glow when it had appeared. And as the glow became brighter, the floorboards began to part, revealing the growing trunks of colossal trees shooting upwards through the floor and then through the roof of the apartment. And as the living space quickly became a new forest the egg, still glowing as bright as a christmas tree at midnight, began to crack, which after a few minutes had made the egg fall open, revealing a being not previously known to the elemental nations.

The new entity looked like a green fairy, with little clear wings and rounded toe - less feet. It's head was in a tear-drop shape, which also had two antenna – like hairs that went along it's strange head. The animal had a pair of baby – blue eyes that had black circles all the way around themm which only added to the innocence that the newly hatched baby.

A Celebi had been born.

Once the time - travelling pokemon had hatched, the damage done to the apartment had already been done. Whilst the roof had managed not to have caved in the walls looked like they would fall apart with a mere flick of someone's finger. While it looked like it was still possible for a person to walk on the floor, the overrall damage meant that the floorboards could probably only hold a small child's weight now.

It's a wonder that Naruto was still sleeping like a baby.

When he would wake up he was in for the shock of his life...

**And that's a wrap people. Not the worst chapter I've ever done, but that's all done to the reviews to decide.**

**This next little part is important, so if you're still reading at this point keep going:**

**I may end up bringing Kushina into the story, as I have several ideas as to what I can do with her in this fanfiction, but I think it's best if I let you guys decide. So here's a question:**

**Should Kushina be alive and be involved in the story?**

**Leave your answer (if you do answer) as a review so everyone can see it and if you can, please add a reason why, even if it's just because you like (or don't like) her as a character.**

**If you have any other questions or points you'd like to have heard leave a review or PM me so I can reply.**

**That's all from me guys, so I leave you with this:**

"_**When criticising others you should first walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticise them, you'll be a mile away, and have their shoes!"**_


End file.
